The Winged Guardian
by Aye-Sir-Happy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a young, lonely girl runs off into a nearby forest after her failed attempts to get her fathers approval and love. While in the forest, she finds something or should I say someone who protects her on her journey to the outside world. Not completely on her own. I suck at summaries! at least it's a NaLu story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I finally began to write! Woot! Anyways, this is a NaLu story and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know how you feel about it in the reviews (Which I really don't care about how many I get.) This idea struck my head when me and a friend were talking about our favorite anime shows and we ended up talking about 'What if this happened or What if that happened!' so, without further ado lets begin!_**

* * *

"Look daddy, I made a rice ball with your face on it!" A cheerful little blonde girl happily exclaimed, giving a cute smile as she held the ball of rice with a poorly crafted face in her small hands to the older man who was working on his desk, not batting an eye to his daughter's creation.

The girl whose name was Lucy Heartfilia spoke with a bubbly voice. "I made it special for you daddy, It's not good to work on an empty stomach~!" She continued talking to her father with a radiant smile etched on her face a smile of pure innocence.

"Mhmm, I'm busy right now. Come back later." Jude dismissed her with an emotionless tone and carried on with his work.

Lucy face fell, eyes closed and full of disappointment. "Okay..." She sadly spoke but, her naturally happy nature immediately came back, her smile returned and she moved closer to his desk. "I'm just gonna leave it here in case you get hungry." She tiptoed as she held the rice ball high in the air and placed it on his desk.

Jude grunted and closed his eyes in annoyance his brows furrowing as he persisted in his writing. Twitching at his daughter's bubbly nature.

Lucy didn't notice her dad's annoyed expression and carried on talking. "Today's special, ya, know? It's my-"

" **LUCY!** DON'T YOU LISTEN!?" Jude snapped as he smacked the rice ball off his desk, causing it to land a couple of feet behind the youthful girl. Lucy winced and got wide-eyed, taking a couple of tentative steps back with fright and hurt painted on her features.

Lucy whimpered softly. "I'm sorry..." Glancing back at her father's rice ball, she got hold of a few steps towards the door to the exit but slowly looked back to her father in the eyes.

"Um, daddy...?" She uttered in a timid voice.

"Stop being such a pest!"

Lucy flinched at his loud voice booming throughout the office.

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR SILLY RICE BALL! If I get hungry, I'll call the chef. Now, go study your business lessons and stop hassling me, you hear me!? **NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!** "

Lucy's eyes watered as she raced towards the exit, stepping on the rice ball on her way out, his words echoing in her mind.

"But, daddy..." Lucy said in a choked voice as she ran in the halls of the mansion. "Today was my birthday!" Heading towards the back exit of the house sobbing. Lucy ignored the servants calling her name and continued running.

Carrying out her hands in front opening the double doors hard that they slammed onto the outside walls of the mansion. But Lucy didn't care she was too focused on running that she lost her balance making her tumbled outside and fall on the dirt, _hard_. She struggled to get, feeling the stinging sensation on her knees and palms the heat radiating off her freshly scratched skin. Picking up the faint calls of the servants coming closer made her jump up and continue her quest into the forest.

 _"Lucy!_

 _"Come back, Lucy!"_

 _"Miss, Lucy!"_

Desperate calls filled Lucy's ears. She looked back to see Mrs. Supetto and other maids running after her, a last desperate attempt to bring her home. She closed her eyes and blocked out their yells and continued running.

 _ **I'm sorry.** _ Lucy screamed in her head. The forest entrance coming closer she gave a determined glare. _**I'm not coming back. I'm on my journey. I don't want to be controlled. This time I will suceed on my runaway. I. WANT. TO. BE.**_ **"** **FREE!"** Lucy shouted out loud into the forest. Breathing heavily while still running making sure to look back once in a while to see that no one is still pursuing her. Her scrapes burning, causing her to wince with each step she took but she continued to run until she couldn't anymore.

She ultimatly came to a halt leaning her weight on a giant oak tree gasping for air. Lucy looked down and inspected herself, her scrapes were bleeding slowly and her cute dress covered in dirt, grass stains and burs along with her tangled hair which sported leaves in some of her golden strands, her cheeks flushed from the running; sweat mixed with dirt coating her small frame. She slowly realized she just ran away from home with nothing but the clothes on her back. The sudden realization hit her like a rock as she slowly fell on the soft soil crying. Curling herself into a fetal position, she sobbed.

"M-momma...!" she called out for her mother, but nothing but a warm breeze and swaying leaves answered. Her tiny body trembled, rocking back and forth, more tears poured out of her brown orbs.

Suddenly a 'snap' came from the side. Lucy looked up to be greeted by a _very, very_ large silvered colored wolf looking at her intently, Its ears perked up at Lucy's sniffles and its nose twitched smelling her scent and tears. Lucy stared amazed and frightened at the same time. The great creature was standing tall reaching the height of a horse! And it had wings that were currently gathered in at its sides, Lucy noticed that they looked like angel wings...

The 'wolf' slowly walked towards her, a gleam of curiosity and pity glinted in its icy blue eyes. Lucy scooted back until her back was pushed against the hard bark of the Oak tree she was occupying as it continued to amble towards her, stopping time to time from her movements. Lucy's eyes glimmered with fear that it was going to eat or harm her, but she couldn't help but feel safe with the creature. She started to breathe erratically as it was in front of her. She whimpered when it leaned its face to hers. Bracing herself for the bite, but it never came instead she felt something warm and wet touch her cheek, opening an eye she yelped in surprise as the wolf licked her tears away.

Her breath hitched, turning her head and faced the large wolf in the eyes. Gasping as she caught a small on its face, well, it looked like a smile to Lucy. She giggled softly and gave a timid smile back, causing the wolf like creature to nuzzle her face with its own.

"Thank...you." Lucy whispered as she proceeded to giggle from the soft fur tickling her face. The wolf nodded and backed away from her. Lucy stared at wolf as it walked back from where it came from. Sorrow filled her heart; watching the gentle giant leave. She looked downcast at her feet, but quickly noticed her knees no longer stung and she didn't have her scrapes anymore.

 _ **How did that-**_

A soft whine interrupted her thoughts. Lucy looked up, seeing the winged wolf motioning her to follow. Lucy's face filled with happiness, she nodded and ran next to her new friend as they both disappeared into the trees.

* * *

 _ **So...how was it? Let me know and give me some ideas for some later chapters! As you know the wolf with wings is just made up creature from some fans I guess, since I don't think they're from any mythology I've read. But, yeah you'll find out its history in this story and what their species is called etc. Natsu and the rest don't come until later, since me and my friend are still issuing out the plot and events. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! cya! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, for the small delay guys I was originally gonna post this earlier, but I had to go to the Dentist and let me just say that It didn't turn to my liking...*Shudders* so while I was crying in agony from my painful experience at the place they call a "dentist" (More like hell!) I was thinking about the plot and so far it's going great. So let's get going because I'M ALL FIRED UP! \\(^-^)/~!**_

* * *

Lucy was perched on the back of the winged wolf as it led her somewhere inside the mass of trees. After a while of walking, Lucy became exhausted, especially from running a great distance and the earlier events from her 'home'. So her great friend gently lifted her on its back with assistance of its wings, muzzle and Lucy's failed attempts of climbing on the large animal. She watched her surroundings from the _new view_ with astonishment. Lucy didn't know where she was but nor did she care, the sight she was given was stunning, she stared at the many fields of flowers surrounding a near by lake with a waterfall not to far behind. The afternoon sun made the scene look like a dream as many of the woodland creatures ran through out the forest.

Lucy's eyes shimmered with delight as the wolf moved closer towards the waterfall passing by some wild horses who were currently drinking from the streams paying no heed to the duo. "Wow..." She silently spoke. turning her head forwards her eyes widened at the mere size of the waterfall. The few tiny droplets of water coming from the waterfall were sprinkling on her face, while the sun shone on the clear liquid making a faint colorful ray of variety of colors shine. Lucy gave a bubbly laugh and a radiant smile filled with joy. The wolf noticed the child's expression and gave a content hum followed by a toothy grin.

Lucy took her eyes off the waterfall, gripping the long fur; keeping herself from falling off as she leaned to the side into the neck of her great friend, almost reaching their face. One word left Lucy's mouth. "Lucy..." She said out of nowhere. The wolf stopped and turned its head to face her tilting its head to the side. Lucy chuckled as her curiosity bubbled inside her chest.

"My name is Lucy." She repeated her name again and gave a warming smile. The wolf nodded and was about to walk but Lucy interrupted with another question. "What is your name? I mean if you have a name..." Lucy didn't expect an answer it was just a instinct to normally ask for someones name even if they're a animal... _It's_ _a standard question._

Surprisingly the wolf began to claw at the wet soil beneath them. After a few seconds it moved a few inches away showing Lucy the lines that clearly wrote 'Yuuki'. Lucy gaped at the messily written name. "Yuuki...?" was all she got out still gaping in shock.

 _ **WHAT!?**_ **H _O_** **W-**

"Wow, Yuuki you can write?! you're _so_ cool!" Lucy chirped. Yuuki sweat-dropped from the sudden excitement. "Wait, Yuuki is a girl name...that means you're a-" Lucy was cut short when Yuuki led them through the cave meeting a small seclude pasture filled with..."PUPPIES!?" Lucy exclaimed with heart shaped eyes at the sight of five multicolored pups roaming around the area playing. Yuuki shook her head from Lucy's antics and let out a loud howl catching the attention of the small wolves. They all ran towards their mother while barking showing their excitement and joy. Lucy still sat and gushed at the happy, furry, cute four legged wolves, that sported tiny angelic wings just like Yuuki.

Yuuki barked and the puppies halted, startled from the sudden command they slid on their rears slowly all five stopping at their mothers paws. Yuuki stepped sideways showing their guest to her offspring. The puppies stared at the young girl with curiosity as she slowly hopped off their mother. Lucy stared hesitantly "H-hi, I'm Lu-" She squeaked getting tackled by the pups, Lucy laughed, tears streaming down her face as she was ambushed in licks, tickles and fluffiness.

"Haha-S-stop it plea-HAHA! T-t-t-that tickles!" No mercy was shown for Lucy who was still being assaulted with barrages of kisses and tickles. Well, not until Yuuki stopped them with a single bark. Lucy and the five wolves played around the pasture enjoying themselves, especially Lucy who had a pretty ruff day today. Yuuki watched from her bed which consisted of: dried up grass, leaves flowers, etc. Her eyes focusing on Lucy, who had a cheerful expression written all over her, making Yuuki feel happy inside. Letting a soft sigh and lay her head down still watching Lucy play with her pups.

 ** _She is a beautiful child Layla, I hope you are watching this, old friend._**

Yuuki's eyes glimmered as she looked up the golden sky.

 ** _I miss you greatly. I'll follow your orders nothing less, I just hope she chooses the right one...my time is coming soon...  
_**

Yuuki looked at Lucy once more watching as she was tackled by Yuuki's sixth born pup with white fur with and amber eyes; Lucy laughed as the white wolf nuzzled the young girl, all the while the other five pups were ruff housing with each other.

 _ **Seems that your aura** **made my newly born curious of you Lu-chan you're very lucky that she came to you, she only allows certain living beings around her and those who do get close to her are very special. I see you have chosen...**_

The sun soon disappeared, allowing the stars and moon to appear giving a sight to behold. Yuuki called to everyone to rest for the night, all her pups settled near her face laying on her giant paws. Lucy stood there watching as she struggled to carry a certain white puppy on her back that was too big for her arms. **(A/N: Yuuki's pups are the size of Lucy so she's basically carrying her own weight. Oh, and Lucy's is 5 years old.)** she then eyed a tree nearby and started to walk but Yuuki halted her with a bark, turning around and seeing Yuuki lift her giant wing and pointed at a certain spot next to her with her nose. Lucy grinned, walking back and laid the peacefully sleeping puppy next to her, as she laid down herself the snow colored pup snuggled next to her, causing Lucy and Yuuki to smile. Once they were sound asleep Yuuki covered them with her wing and laid her head with her the toddler wolves in front of her.

 _ **Sleep well Lu-chan, daughter of Layla The Celestial Dragon Slayer.**_

* * *

 _ **Whale, whale, whale water we have here?! Lol, I love puns~! xD #PUNS4LYFE! lol!**_

 _ **Anyways, the mysterious winged wolf now has a name and is acquainted with Layla Heartfilia The Celestial Dragon Slayer!? *Gasps* I don't why but me and my friend liked the idea of Layla being a Dragon Slayer/Celestial Wizard which you all know is going to be the same with her daughter, Lucy! so sorry if I ruined it for some of you. But it wasn't just my decision I also asked my other friends for the idea so far they agree and they're "Fairy Tail Fanatics!" Also the year Layla died and Lucy's age is kinda, well, fudged up...don't kill meh, pweeze D: so there are going to be changes with that and the original plot of Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **FUN FACT!:**_ _**Yuuki is a Japanese name and means "**_ _ **gentleness, superiority" or "distant, leisurely" combined with "hope", "radiance" or "life".  
**_

 _ **FUN HINT!:**_ _**Yuuki does not have names for her offspring since her kind become named by a chooser in which you will find out more later.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We're gonna have a time skip, okay? it's just because I don't think you would want to read about Lucy and her stay since nothing major or important really happens. So when you're ready come and read it! nanananannana~! XD**_

* * *

A week has passed by since Lucy ran away from home and was taken under Yuuki's care. Lucy groaned in annoyance from the sunlight beating down on her face, finally opening her eyes and sitting up, she yawned and stretched on her make-shift bed giving a content hum; hearing some 'pops' coming out of her back by turning to her sides. After her daily morning wake up she noticed a lack of presence in the cave, scanning around finding no sign of Yuuki or her puppies, Lucy sighed.

"They're probably getting breakfast," Lucy said to no one but herself. Blinking again and turning her head behind her she saw a familiar winged, white puppy snoozing contently. Lucy smiled, unconsciously running her hands through its soft fur with the pup cooing in response. Lucy giggled and continued her stroking.

"Ya know, it's weird that you or your brothers don't have names..."

The pup merely twitched its hind leg in its sleep. Lucy decided to change the subject.

"Then again, you and me became really close ever since I came here and it wasn't that long ago either."

Another twitch came from the white pup.

Lucy tittered, but her mood fell into a depressed state. "I've been away from 'home' for awhile... and my... 'dad' is probably (Not likely) looking for me, but I like it here. Yuuki treats me like family, especially for uh, er a wolf with wings thingy..." her strokes slowing down and halting. Lucy looked at the puppy that laid next to her still resting. "But you are different, you are like a friend I never had, a best friend a partner. Just like Aquarius." Lucy briefly took out a necklace that carried a golden key with a zodiac sign embedded on the base. "Although, Aquarius can be a bit... moody, I still see her as a friend that can never be replaced. And you, Yuuki and the others are the same thing."

 **(A/N: The white puppy's voice in Lucy's mind is Italic and Bold and Yuuki's is just Italic)**

 _ **Hai!**_

Lucy jerked her head looking in every direction of the cave. "What was that?"

 _ **It's me Lucy!**_

"Nani!" Lucy squeaked as she felt a soft paw on her leg. Falling on her back with groan escaping her mouth from the pain.

 _ **Are you okay, Lucy?**_

"Who's saying that?" Lucy shot up and eyes wandering around. "I think I'm going nuts!" her eye twitched.

 ** _No, you're not. It's me, your best friend!_**

Lucy faced the now fully awake white puppy that was wagging its tail and had their tongue hung out of the side of its mouth, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her nose nearly touching the puppies as she gazed in its amber eyes.

 _ **Hai!**_

Her face going pale with her jaw dropping to the ground. "W-w-w-w-WHAT!" she shrieked as her voice literally echoed throughout the cave.

The pup flinched as it pawed at its ears with a soft whimper escaping its mouth.

 _ **Ouch, Lucy. Can you yell anymore louder?**_

Lucy gasped in horror and shock. "H-how are you talking in my mind?!" She questioned. The white puppy merely huffed at her question.

 _ **Well if you want to know sooo badly.**_

Lucy glared, "Don't give me attitude, Missy!"

 _ **Hmph, if you insist your highness!**_

"Hey!" Lucy yelled again causing the puppy to wince from the high voice.

 _ **Alright, alright sheesh. Just stop yelling when you're so close, okay?**_

"Sorry." Lucy simply said with an apologetic tone.

 _ **It's alright, anyways, how I am able to talk to you in your mind is-**_

 _Telepathy._

"EH!" Lucy yelled once more turning around seeing Yuuki landing gracefully on the ground with her puppies copying her.

 _ **What did I say about the yelling!?**_

Lucy ignored the white puppy who started to rant in her mind. "Yuuki? did you speak in my mind?"

Yuuki gently sat an old towel filled with fruit that was currently hanging from her closed mouth on the grass. "Yes." Was her simple reply coming out of her mouth.

Lucy gawked at her, she shook her head and blinked erratically."D-did you just SPEAK!?"

"yes."

"Why didn't you say anything when I was here for a week!"

Yuuki sighed and barked at her puppies to give them privacy in which they obediently followed. Turning back at the duo. "Lucy, as you know I'm Yuuki. But what you don't know is that my kind are called Lykos." Yuuki sat down and sighed. "My race are capable of telepathy, speech, flight, variety of magic use and Magic Linking."

Lucy cocked her head in confusion."Magic Linking?"

Yuuki was about to continue but a certain scent caught her attention.

 _She's here..._

"Yuuki? what's wrong?"

Yuuki ears dropped to the sides of her face, looking at the young girl with sorrow. "Lucy...I can't explain much now, but there is an old friend of mine that I want you to go with..."

"Why?" Lucy asked her with eyes starting to water. Yuuki was about to speak but a loud roar echoed throughout the forrest.

Lucy clutched the white puppy in her arms, fear plastered on her face. "What was that?"

"Don't worry that's my friend, you will love her, I promise." Yuuki reassured the girl. Her eyes then wandered to her youngest child from her litter. "Lucy, I want you to promise me one thing."

Lucy nodded solemly. "What is it?"

"Promise to take care of my child."

"Promise."

"She will assist you on your journey and protect you, that is a compromise with Celestial Wizards and Celestial Dragon Slayers with our race. So as tradition you choosen a Lyko as a partner, so you get to choose its name."

Lucy stared down at the White colored Lyko. "Your name will be..."

The Lyko squirmend in her arms eventually leading the poor thing to fall on its back with a 'Mi-ka!' escaping its mouth. Lucy giggled but soon her face brighten. Picking up the Lyko she faced it towards her own face. "Your name will be, Mika!"

The small Lyko barked in approval and licked Lucy's face.

"Glad you like it but, can't you speak too Mika?"

Yuuki answered her instead of Mika. "She can't yet, her voice is developing, she's still young."

"Oh. Hey, you still haven't answered why you never spoke when I was staying with you."

"It's quite simple, I just don't like to speak much." Lucy huffed at the simple answer.

Soon a large shadow hovered of the entrance of the cave. Lucy and Mika stared in shock from the owner of the shadow. Yuuki merely grinned.

 _ **Lucy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?**_ Mika spoke telepathically to her partner.

"Yeah..."

Yuuki glanced at the sky then stared at Lucy. "Lucy, this was a promise to your mother, I was her partner and I promised her to protect you and I did, from afar. I was to give you a Lyko, if you were worthy for one and you were."

Lucy began to sniffle as small tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

"Lu-chan you're my bestfriend and I love you always, no matter what I will always consider you as my kin. So as by your mothers promise you will be a Celestial Dragon Slayer and you will live the legacy of this magic as a first generation. I do not have much time to live and my offspring will soon be on their own to find partners of worthy Celestial Wizards." **_(A/N: Which very few actually own Lykos.)_**

The large figure flying in the sky roared once more before landing graciously on the top of the cave peering down at them.

"Celesta, it's good to see you old friend."

* * *

 _ **Okay, guys I have to stop it here, since we don't know how Celesta The Celestial Dragon will look like, me and my friends have some pictures here for you to vote on, that will be on my profile. So, please PM me for your vote so we can carry on with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Anyways I decided to hold off a bit of the history of the Lykos for a later chapter so don't kill me like my friends did! xD**_

 _ **But, yeah, Yuuki is dying of old age, Lykos live very long but something happened and once again you will find out later, sorry. But I'll make it up to you in the next chapters I. Swear. And Lucy's partner finally has a name! yay! Oh, and I keep forgetting the Disclaimer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail! although I wish I did...**_

 ** _Anyways, Natsu is making his debut soon! (/^-^)/ YAY!_**

 ** _So here are some facts!_**

 ** _Fun Fact 1:_** Celesta name means "Heavenly" and originates from Latin and Spanish language.

 _ **Fun Fact 2:**_ Mika is a unisex name, but the female one originates from Japan and means "beautiful" combined with "smell, perfume" or "increase".

 ** _Sneak peek in the story!: _**_Magic Linking shares a similar effect to their brother Link Magic but with only one known source are able to perform this deadly move. Magic Linking is when a magic user transmits their magic to a being making the magic energy deadly and poweful, when the being who carries it releases it, it will be a devastating blow to their target. Beings who can use this are the rare creatures known as Lykos, who are said to bring down a group a of Dragons with this move, if the magic comes from a strong user. By performing this, the Lyko and user must have a great bond to preform it. Once used many times the Lyko can willingly activate the magic of the mage, wizard, etc to their own need. Any mage can transmit their magic to a Lyko if the Lyko trusts them._


	4. Chapter 4

_**And we have a winner for Celesta's appearance! here's the links for them!**_

 _ **art/Cosmos-Skin-set-Male-Imperial-369068754]**_

 _ **art/Cosmos-Skin-Set-Female-Imperial-369068381**_

 _ **Credit to dragongirl1508 for these dragon skins.**_

 _ **Thank you for voting!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

The large figure flying in the sky roared once more before landing gracefully on top of the cave peering down at them.

"Celesta, it's good to see you, old friend."

Celesta's aqua colored eyes stared down at the old lyko, she gave a warm smile. "It has been a long time, Yuuki," her soft, silky voice echoing in the small cave. Her gaze changing towards the small girl and white Lyko next to her. Their eyes filled with amazment. Celesta gave a warm chuckle. "You must be Lucy. You're the spitting image of your mother." Celesta's eyes faltered a little at the mentioning of her adoptive daughter.

Lucy shifted nervously, her eyes studying the large and beautiful dragon. Lucy saw Celesta's whole body when she was flying on top of the cave's opening and she was awestruck. Celesta had a long and sleek body with short front paws and slightly larger hind legs, her eyes were aqua colored that twinkled with a warm emotion she couldn't explain. Her feathered wings that held the image of a galaxy, along with her sapphire blue body that glittered with faint sparkles, her underbelly held the same feature but being black with twinkling stars, like space. Celesta's sported white fur along her head, chin, neck, tail and the back of her arms and legs. She also had large deer like antlers and pointed ears, her muzzle grew four long whiskers. All the while those aqua eyes were gazing at her with a grin plastered on the large dragon's face.

Lucy shook her head and tried to speak but was still at lost for words. I mean, who wouldn't? It's a freakin' dragon for crying out loud! Mika grunted and nudged Lucy's side with her nose, ripping her partner out of her daze. "Sorry," was all she got out.

Celesta chuckled. "Do not apologize, child. It happens."

Lucy smiled, as she stroked Mika. "So, are you going to teach me to be a Dragon Player?"

Yuuki sweat-dropped and Celesta gave a hearty laugh. "It's Dragon _Slayer_ , Lucy. But, yes I am."

Lucy nodded and stepped towards the center of the cave with Mika not far behind. "Okay, teach me Dragon Slayer magic!" she shouted with her fists in the air, as an excited smile appeared on her face, and a fire of pure determination burning in her chest. Mika barked along with her friend.

Yuuki smiled, her eyes glistened as Celesta slowly moved her head inside the cave, motioning Lucy to climb on her long neck. Lucy was about to climb on but she swiftly turned her head towards Yuuki, and ran at her direction with arms wide opened. The grey Lyko didn't have time to respond as she was already tackled to the ground with such force, that she couldn't believe a small child was even capable of doing it. Her chest was held in a bear hug from Lucy's small arms that could barely clasp fully around. Yuuki felt a warm sensation spead throughout her. Wrapping her large wings around the girl she hugged back, her head jerked back up feeling a lick, seeing her daughter, Mika crying and snuggling into her neck. Yuuki let her warm tears escape her eyes as she cried silently with the duo in her hug. Celesta watched the heart-felt scene with sad smile on her face.

Yuuki unfolded her wings that were around Lucy, who was clutching her fur with clenched eyes and tears running down her usually cheerful face. "Lucy, Mika... I'll be fine, I know it's hard but I'll always be with you, no matter what."

"I-I-I Know Y-Yuuki! but you're a special friend, a-and I don't want to l-leave you or your puppies...WE'RE FAMILY!" Lucy sobbed as she gripped on Yuuki harder. Mika whimpered, agreeing aswell.

The grey Lyko smiled softly, picking Lucy up with her mouth and placing her on her back along with Mika. "Lucy, I know how you are feeling...I have been a situation simliar to this. But remember one thing. You're never alone." she walked to Lucy's bed and picked up a medium sized back-pack with her clothes, that she personally grabbed when she broke in the mansion.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and nodded slowly. Yuuki smiled, while spreading her wings to full length and flying towards Celesta's who was now standing tall outside, on top of the cave.

Celesta started to spead her large wings and postioning herself to take flight. Yuuki gently landed on Celesta's head and placed Lucy and Mika down softly with Lucy's back- pack, before she flew away, Yuuki gave Lucy a large round jewel. Lucy gaped at the jewel and looked at Yuuki.

"It's a Cosmic Jewel, a gift from me, so you can always remember us." **(A/N: Cosmic Jewels are rare and really exspensive since there are a limited amount in the entire world, their only known source is in The Celestial World.)**

"Thanks, Yuuki." with that Yuuki licked Lucy's face and Mika's, and flew back allowing Celesta to beat her wings and hover. Celesta, Lucy and Mika took one last glance at Yuuki who was now accompanied by her five puppies and began to howl as they left. Lucy waved good bye, with Mika howling back and Celesta roaring. Lucy watched at the dissapearing figures as she slowly stopped waving and clutched the Cosmic Jewel in her hand. Mika slowly laid her head on Lucy's chest and looked up at her.

 _ **Don't worry, Lucy.**_

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair. "I know, but it's just hard."

"It's normal, Lucy, we all get so attached to something or someone that it's hard leaving them." Celesta spoke while flying. "But remember what Yuuki said, she always be with you, even when she's far away."

Mika nodded in agreement. _**She's right, Lucy. My mommy is always with us!**_

"Besides what happened to the determined girl I saw who wanted to learn Dragon Slayer magic, hm?" Celesta asked with a snicker.

Lucy chuckled with embarassment. "I guess she got distracted for a teeny bit."

Celesta chortled, "A 'teeny' bit?"

Lucy grinned and Mika barked while enjoying the feeling of the air in her face.

Celesta sighed and continued her flying. "It's going to be awhile till we get there, you may sleep until we arrive." she informed the duo.

Lucy gave a nervous laugh as she looked over Celesta's head, seeing nothing but clouds. "No, I'm good..."

Mika rolled her eyes and grumbled. _**Suite yourself, scaredy-cat.**_

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, making the young Lyko flinch.

 _ **What did I say about the yelling?!**_

Now it was Lucy's turn to flinch. "Stop yelling in my mind!"

 _ **I'll stop when you stop!**_

"I'll stop when you stop!"

 _ **You started it!  
**_

"I did not!"

 ** _Did too!_**

"Did not!"

Celesta sighed, and continued her flight with the bickering duo. It was a good thing she only heard Lucy's voice, although it looked like the girl was crazy yelling by herself like that, but Celesta knew that Lykos used telepathy at a young age. "This is going to be a _long_ flight..." she mumbled.

* * *

 _ **So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it so far!**_

 ** _Thanks for giving my story a try! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _I don't have fact this time, sorry._** ** _But on the bright side we're getting close to seeing Natsu!_**

 ** _Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters longer._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hai! so this chapter will be a little longer than the rest, so, enjoy!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

 _ **Happy: Aye Sir!**_

 _ **Lucy: Can't wait!**_

 _ **Natsu: I'm all fired up!**_

 _ **Mika: You got that right!**_

* * *

Celesta eyes narrowed as she flew in her territory, spotting red inside her cave, she let out a drawn out sigh.

 _He never changes..._

Celesta gently maneuvered towards her cave, being careful not to drop her passengers; who were currently sleeping peacefully on her head. Landing softly outside she stared at the red figure who was lazily laying on her nest, not noticing her presence. That scored a nerve with Celesta, who unconsciously roared at the snoozing intruder, which caused the sleeping pair on her head to bolt up, screaming. The red intruder jerked up from his position and slammed his head on the cave ceiling from the sudden noise.

Celesta just glared at the red-colored-guest."Igneel, must you always break into my territory? it's starting to get on my nerves." She scolded at The Flame Dragon King.

Lucy and Mika were groaning from their 'wake-up'. While Igneel cursed under his breath as he sat on his hind legs and stared at the Celestial Dragon with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Celesta it's an old habit of mine. And I couldn't wait to see Layla's daughter." He commented as he looked at Lucy who was rubbing her eyes from her tiredness with a grumpy Lyko resting on her lap.

Celesta gave a soft smile at the red-scaled Dragon's personality. He's a real sweet-heart when he really wants to be. Suddenly something behind Igneel caught Celesta's eyes, she immediately knew who it was. "Igneel..." she spoke with a annoyed tone.

Igneel just gave a nervous smile, trying to act stupid. "Yes, Celesta?"

"Why did you bring, him?" she inquired.

"Bring who?"

Celesta gave Igneel a glare that meant you-know-what-I'm-talking-about-so-don't-act-stupid-with-me-you-idiot. Igneel sighed, and looked at the small figure that was hiding behind him. "I'm sorry, Celesta, but I couldn't leave him alone at my nest...please forgive me." Celesta just nodded and smiled. "You mean well, Igneel. I should be apologizing for the attitude on why you brought him. You both are guest here, and are always welcomed with opened arms, even if it can be annoying..." Igneel perked up at her comment obviously ignoring the last part, and shifted his body, revealing a small tanned boy with pink hair, a white scaled scarf and yellow shorts. Lucy stared at the boy with wonder, and so did the boy. Celesta chuckled and lowered her head to let the girl down, but stopped when she saw Lucy riding on Mika's back flying down on their own.

Mika landed on the ground, a couple of feet away from Ingeel and the boy, who was staring wide-eyed at them. Lucy gently got off and waved at the boy and Igneel with a warm smile. "Hi, my name is Lucy, and this is my partner Mika. It's nice to meet you both!" Igneel lowered is head facing Lucy, he smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Lucy and Mika. I'm Igneel and this youngster here is Natsu." he pointed at Natsu who was just staring. Lucy nodded and ran towards the boy with Mika following.

As she reached the boy, she held out her hand. Natsu just stared dumbly at her hand. Lucy cocked her head in confusion, with a small frown. "Aren't you gonna shake my hand?" Natsu glanced back and forth at Lucy and her hand, he shrugged and grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously, causing Lucy to yelp with Mika holding in her laughter.

All the while, Celesta and Igneel watched the scene with smiles. Natsu finally released Lucy's hand and gave a goofy grin, showing his sharp canines. "I like you and your dog, wanna be friends?" Lucy cheeks tinted a light shade of pink, but nodded with a wide smile. Mika huffed at his comment, but barked nothing less. Grabbing Lucy's hand once more, Natsu dragged the small girl outside of the cave towards the small lake near the cave; yelling back a 'we'll be back' at the dragons.

 ** _H-hey! Wait for me!_ ** Mika telepathically shouted in Lucy's mind, racing after them.

Celesta, smiled and turned her head towards Igneel. "He's a special boy, Igneel. I sense greatness from him." His eyes glanced at his adoptive son, who was currently spraying Lucy with water, who now started to chase him while riding Mika with a joyful smile. "Yours too. Lucy has a bright future, I know it. And it seems she and Natsu will be inseparable." Celesta nodded in agreement. "Seems that she will begin training tomorrow after today, she will be exhausted." Igneel chuckled, knowing that Natsu would still be running with energy. He sighed and continued to watch the two young, soon to be Dragon Slayers. An idea suddenly popped in his head, he turned at Celesta who was seated next to him and was busy watching the kids.

He cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Is it alright if we train them together?" He asked his friend, as he secretly prayed that she'd say yes. Celesta glanced at Igneel and then at Lucy and Natsu. She then started to think silently.

 _Should I? I mean, there's no harm in it. Not to think that Natsu and Lucy are getting along pretty well...but is it worth_ _risking it? they would be_ _heartbroken when the time comes..._ Celesta looked at Igneel and sighed how he was just waiting for her answer, he was still the same Igneel she knew when she was a whelp _,_ giving her those _pleading_ eyes and goofy smile. She huffed in annoyance her brow furrowing. God how she hated that look. It was one of his most greatest weapon against her in arguments. **(A/N: No, i'm not shipping them, so don't think that I am. Well, hm, maybe just a little. But you guys can think of it as a sibling relationship, if you want. I really don't care.)** giving out a defeated sigh. "All right, but you need to train Natsu in a different area, I need Lucy to be in full focus during training." Igneel never thought he would do this, but he was given' no choice, he just thanked the gods that it was just Celesta here. He would be living under a rock if any of the other Dragons witnessed what he was about to do. He lowered his head with black onyx pleading eyes beating at her, his shoulders slumped and tail curled around his body with limp wings at his sides. He mentally cheered as Celesta groaned and jerked her head away, obviously fighting the urge to give in. Finding it ironic that The Flame Dragon King was begging at the Celestial Queen like a young whelp. But it was working, wasn't it? Indeed it was, Celesta finally gave in. "Fine, you can train Natsu with us." She snapped annoyed at her loss with the 'stare' that belonged to Igneel.

Giving a smug smile, Igneel puffed his chest with a tremendous ego and pride seeping out of him. "I knew you would see it _my_ way, Celesta." The Celestial Dragon simply grumbled.

 _and then..._ **(A/N: Mika has to take over for Happy since he's not born, yet.)**

Natsu and Lucy were giggling as they sat on a old log near the lake. Mika was flying in the air viewing the area. Natsu looked at the winged dog and turned at Lucy with a curious look. "Hey, Luce."

"Luce?" She questioned the name. Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it's your new nickname. I was gonna give you Luigi or Larry, but I like Luce better. Do you like it?"

Lucy, pouted at the other choices for her nickname. But she kinda liked Luce, now that he mentioned it. "Yeah, I like it." She smiled and playfully punched his arm. Natsu laughed and rubbed his arm.

"So, what were you gonna ask me, Natsu?"

"Oh, what is your dog?" Lucy sweat-dropped from the *ahem* stupid question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is it? I've never seen a flying dog before."

"Yeah, and apparently cats fly too!" **(A/N: Sorry I had too. xD)**

"Really!?"

"I don't know! But Mika is a Lyko." Lucy replied as she watched her friend do loops in the air, not noticing their conversation about her. Natsu sat there stroking his chin. "A Lyko?"

"mhmm."

"What's a Lyko?"

Lucy, thought back at Yuuki's words about her race.

 _My race are capable of telepathy, speech, flight, variety use of magic and Magic Linking._

"Well, Lykos are winged wolf like creatures who are capable of telepathy, speech, flight, variety use of magic and ...Magic Linking."she spoke repeating Yuuki's words.

"Wow..." Was all he said until something caught his attention. "What's Magic Linking?"

Lucy shrugged,"I don't know. Yuuki didn't have time to tell me."

Natsu let his curiosity get the best of him as he found himself asking another question, yet again. "Who's Yuuki?"

Lucy stiffened, remembering the earlier events involving Yuuki me her puppies... Her family, that she left behind, Lucy hugged her knees and stared out of the lake with a sad smile that seemed to be faltering with each second and glistening eyes. Natsu stared with widening eyes at his friends sudden change in emotion, a guilty pang shot in his heart for asking the question. "Luce?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for asking, I didn't mean too." Even though he just met her he couldn't bear to watch her cry, his stomach churned and heart ached at the mere thought of it and seeing it about to happen, he suddenly brought her into a hug and rubbed her back laying his head on her shoulder as she just gave small sniffles into his chest and clutched his scarf.

"Don't cry, Luce. When you're sad it makes me sad." He admitted to the girl in his arms. Mika who was now watching with interest on a tree branch, humming approvingly. Lucy, nodded breaking their embrace she rubbed her eyes and and smiled at Natsu, "It's okay, but thank you, Natsu. You're the best!" Mika barked and Lucy giggled. "Aside from Mika of course." Lucy then leaned in and kissed the pinked haired boy on the cheek and ran off giggling. Natsu blushed crimson, but quickly noticed his scarf in Lucy's hands as she ran away from him laughing and sticking her tongue out at him. He pouted but, looked at Mika who was still on the branch snickering. He grew a mischievous smile _._ " _Hey, Mika~_?"

* * *

 ** _Surprise! Haha, Natsu got his debut! Yay! *Throws out confetti* so, yeah I hope you enjoyed the story so far._** ** _And it's like two o'clock in the morning and I have school, ugh. Again, no facts or hints this time, since I'm tired as f**k. So night-night and sleep tight, bros._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kon'nichiwa! I'm sorry for not updating on time, finals are coming and it was getting crazy at school and the work I received kept me from writing._**

 ** _Natsu: I'll get you, Lucy! *Grabs Happy*_**

 ** _Lucy: Bring it! *Grabs Mika*_**

 ** _Mika: Why am I always dragged into this?_**

 ** _Happy: Aye..._**

 ** _*Both carry their partners, while sweat-dropping*_**

 ** _FunSizePikachu: Happy! you're not even in the story yet!_**

 ** _Happy: That's not gonna stop Natsu!_**

 ** _Natsu: Got that right, buddy!_**

 ** _FunSizePikachu: Don't make me call, Erza...*Points at Erza eating cake at a table across the room*_**

 ** _Natsu: EEP! N-no...don't call her...please!_**

 ** _FunSizePikachu: Exactly._**

 ** _Ichiya: MEN! PARFUM!_**

 ** _Everyone: *Hits Ichiya with a sandal* (Mexican's know that the sandal never misses! I know I do! XD)_**

* * *

" _Hey, Mika~_?"

Mika perked up at the call of her name, she peered down from her branch at the pink haired boy, who was smiling at her with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

"Wanna help me get back at Lucy?" Mika, just sat there giving a unconvinced look as she lifted her eyebrow at him. Natsu uttered something under his breath, as he was in deep thought, suddnely his face brightened as he snapped his fingers. He looked back up at the Lyko, "I'll give you some meat if you help out." Now, Mika was intrigued, her mouth watered at the mere thought of meat.

 _Hm, betray Lucy for meat or be loyal to Lucy with no meat...Well...it's not like she's gonna die or anything, right? it's just a joke...but if Natsu takes it too far, then there's gonna be a problem...but, I still need to get back at her for destroying my eardrums..._

Mika, finally agreed on the second choice, as she flew down towards Natsu, who somehow had a piece of jerky danging between his fingers in front of the Mika's face. Mika's eyes glistened and widened at the most holiest jerky she has ever seen. Natsu grinned evily as he threw the jerky up in the air, followed by a jumping Mika expertly catching the stip of meat in her mouth and landing on all fours, eating the jerky in her mouth with a gleeful and flushed face at the delicious flavor of her snack.

 _Yep, this is so worth betraying Lucy..._

Natsu took his chance as he jumped on Mika who was busy savoring her treat to notice. He wobbled a bit on the Lykos back, trying to position himself correctly with out kicking her wings or something else that would cause him to be literally bucked off. Seeing, Mika giving him a questioning gaze, told him that she was done with her treat, and he began to tell her the instructions of his 'plan'.

 _and then.._

Lucy snickered as she hid in a bush with the white-scaled scarf wrapped around her neck, she peeked over her hiding spot, scanning the area for a certain pink (Salmon) haired boy. Breathing from her nose, trying to be silent as much as possible, she slowly tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, as she continued to glance around.

 _where are you..._

 _'_ Snap' Lucy turned her head at the direction of the noise, but as soon as she did she could barely see her attacker, being forced to the ground. She squirmed under the weight, her hands were being gripped above her head. Her eyes clenched as she continued to struggle, but what caught her attention was her attacker was laughing, childishly. A child's laugh was heard, loud and clear in her ears. Opening her eyes she gawked at Natsu, who was pinning her on the ground sitting on her stomach with a smug grin. He chuckled, as he watched her blushing face with amusement, although he wondered why she was getting red and being nervous.

 _she probably got sick, or she's weird...really, really, really, weird._

Still pinning the poor girl down, he smiled evilly. Plan: Revenge on Lucy initiate! "Mika!" The young Dragon Slayer shouted the name as it echoed throughout the area. Lucy stopped struggling from the sudden call for her friend. It was mere seconds later she realized that she was just betrayed by the look the flying Lyko gave her, a look that clearly read, payback-time! Lucy gulped and started to kick her feet that were not secured from Natsu. Once Mika arrived Natsu had her help pin Lucy down as he grabbed his scarf, rapping the cloth securely around his neck, he went back to his position before. "Alright, Mika. You know what to do." Mika nodded and trotted towards Lucy's feet, beginning to pull off her shoes and socks.

Lucy questioned Them for a bit, but stopped, as she felt her feet being touched with something soft as it ran up and down on her foot. "Ahahaha, t-that-STOP-i-t it tickles!" Her toes curled, and fist clenched from her sensitive skin being tickled. Tears escaped her brown eyes, with non-stop laughter. All the while Natsu and Mika smirked.

 _ **Ah, I love revenge!**_

"Traitor!"

"Haha, that's what you get for stealing my scarf!"

 ** _And destroying my hearing!_**

Lucy continued laughing as Mika switched to her left foot and doing the same procedure with her long, fluffy tail. Natsu enjoyed the entertainment, but sadly he had to stop, seeing that the sky was turning dark. He signaled Mika to stop and he got off and held out his hand for his gasping friend, who accepted it and punched his arm as she tugged on Mika's ear scolding the Lyko about betraying her. He chuckled and rubbed his arm the second time today and followed the bickering duo.

 ***Back at the cave***

Celesta kept gazing out the cave opening with worried eyes. "Natsu, Lucy and Mika have yet to return..."

Igneel sighed at the nature of his dear companion. "Relax, Celesta, they'll be here, just be patient."

"Igneel, they're children how can I not relax?! They have yet to come home and it's getting dark."

"Celesta, I know you mean well, but have faith in our children."

"our?"

Igneel, the almighty Fire Dragon King, wanted to disappear at his mistake or even die. He chuckled nervously as Celesta kept staring at him, making him shift uncomfortably from where he was laying. "I mean, uh, ya know, since we are training them together I meant..."

Celesta laughed, "I see your point, Igneel. It's just amusing watching you all flustered." Igneel sighed in relief, he watched Celesta prepare a larger nest for all of them, and he couldn't but smile.

 _At least she finds me amusing._

"Igneel." Her voice caught his attention as he faced her. "Can you please go search for them, while I prepare the nest and food? I have faith in them, I really do but I can't stop worrying."

"I know, Celesta," a small chuckle rumbled in his throat."You're still the same Stellar Dragon I remember." She huffed and murmured something to herself as Igneel made his way outside. She watched as he took of into the sky in search for the young Dragon Slayers. "And you're still the soft, sweet-heart I remember, you idiot..."

* * *

 ** _I'm going to have to stop it there, sorry. I have to keep my mind focused on studying for finals. Until then I won't be posting as much. But, don't worry I'll still update as much as possible. Once again no facts, hints or sneak peaks today. the story is currently revolving around Natsu, Lucy, Celesta and Igneel than Mika at the moment, that's because Mika isn't very important in her age currently, compared to Lucy and Natsu with their Dragon Slayer training so she will have little parts for a little bit. that's all for now, cya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hai! i'm in a rather peppy mood today, so i'm going to make this chapter way more longer. I also decided to give myself a day off from studying to update, so enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Igneel inhaled the familiar scents of charcoal, vanilla and earth with some hints of...jerky? He sighed, following their trail, which lead to the middle of no where! The great fire dragon couldn't believe that Natsu could not find his way back. He conceived the keen sense of smell of a dragon for crying out loud! So why was he all the way out here?

Igneel grumbled and inhaled once more, picking up another scent following their trail, his black eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar smell. His muscles tensed up.

 _Celesta will kill me if they get hurt or go missing! not to mentioned that i'll kill the being who lays a scratch on them._

"Natsu...you better not get into mischief...I swear i'll whack you with my tail..." He roared out loudly enough for them to here that he coming for them and attempting to scare the being following them in the process. Strangely enough the new scent smelled like...

 ***With Natsu, Lucy and Mika***

The trio, walked a good hour through the forest their foot steps stepping on dried leaves and twigs making crunching noises, Lucy puffed her cheeks and huffed. Mika walked beside her sniffing around. Lucy finally had it and finally came to the conclusion that Natsu (Baka)here got them lost.

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Yeah?..."

Lucy, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the dirt. "We're lost, aren't we?"

Natsu tensed up, his pride cracking at her comment. He turned around to face her giving a knowing look as he raised a finger in the air. "No, I know EXACTLY where we are going!" He assured his blonde friend as he turned around and marched proudly into the other direction leading them deeper within the forest.

Lucy sighed and muttered 'Baka' under her breath as she followed the pink haired boy. Mika sighed and followed.

 _Mika, can't you fly up and see where the cave is? cause obviously this dummy doesn't know._

 _ **Sorry, Lucy I want a challenge and this is perfect. Come on- don't give me that look- listen, think about it as a stump in our journey, like a lesson.**_

 _Fine! but if we are here too long you WILL have to help us get back. I hate worrying Igneel and Celesta._

 _ **Hai!**_

 _Anyways, how did you enjoy your...revenge on me?_

 _ **It was great! and stop holding a grudge, Lu-chan, it was just a friendly get-back and no one got hurt!**_

 _I know, sorry._

 _ **Lushy, it's okay!**_

Lucy, smiled and patted Mika's head. Her focused then returned towards Natsu who stopped and sniffed the air. She took her chance to scan her surroundings. From her guess they were deep in the forest, since it was darker and much more creepier...

She shivered from the vibe the area gave her. Natsu continued to sniff and listen intently, trying to pick up something.

"Natsu?"

 _ **Lucy, I smell...something...**_

"Shh" he covered her mouth with his hand. Lucy glared, but she soon yelped at a roar blaring in the distance. Natsu shook his head at the girl, hearing Igneel's roar gave him comfort that he was on his way, but there was something here with them. His eyes widened with his nose twitching, reacting a second ahead, he pushed Lucy down onto the ground as a blast shot over them and struck multiple of trees; splintering bark that pointed out in several directions. Mika able to dodge on time took a defensive stance over the two kids on the ground, growling menacingly at the thing that shot at them. Lucy whimpered feeling her scabbed scrapes opening and releasing jolts of pain through her hands and legs. Natsu had Lucy wrapped in a protective hug, growling at the large figure towering above them with glowing red eyes gazing at them.

Mika spread her wings making her look a bit larger and snarling while her pupils narrowed into slits. Ready to protect Lucy and Natsu with her life. The large shadow blinked its red eyes at them. With one swift movement the shadow opened its mouth ready to devour them. Natsu raised his fist that flared with fire, scowling along a snarling Mika. Lucy stood behind them with fearful eyes, gripping the key-necklace in her hands.

 _I gotta do something, but I can't summon Aquarius, I'm not old enough..._

'SLAM!'

The trio covered their eyes from the dust cloud and burst of wind hitting their faces. All that could be heard in the darkness were ferocious snarls and menacing roars with bits of fire shooting out in different directions. They suddenly heard Igneel's deep voice, but it had the tone of mixed emotions of desperation, seriousness and worry.

"Natsu, Lucy...Mika." He called, holding back the enemy from nearing them.

"Igneel!" Natsu cried for his 'father' as the great red dragon butted his head against the shadowy figure, snarling.

"Natsu, go! Go get Celesta, NOW!"

"Fath-"

"GO, NATSU!" His voice boomed, Natsu flinched but nodded and turned towards Mika and Lucy who were ready to leave and get Celesta. Natsu ran and hopped on the back of the Lyko, hoping she could carry them both.

Mika grunted at the extra weight, but ignored it. Beating her angelic wings gently and slowly hovering off the ground. Lucy gripped the fur on the nape of her neck as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, still peering down at the fight below them. Mika started to fly as fast as possible towards the cave, having her nose smell the way.

Igneel glanced at the retreating trio fly off to get The Celestial Queen. Turning to see the shadowy figure closing in with a fierce growl, Igneel narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth and spewed out fires surrounding them in a circle of fire, lighting up the area and the face of his opponent. Igneel snorted out smoke from his nostrils. There stood high and mighty was none other than...

" _Metalicana,_ " Igneel hissed the name out of his mouth, glaring at The Iron Dragon. "Why are you here?"

The Iron Dragon gave a gravelly laugh, "Igneel, The Flame Dragon King. I should ask you the same question, I don't remember this being _your_ territory." His Crimson eyes glowed brightly, with his silver metallic like skin shining in the brilliant flames. They both circled one another, with their guard up.

"Yes, this is not my land, but I'm currently staying with the mistress herself who owns it."

"Ah, so you are acquainted with Celesta, The Celestial Dragon Queen, The Stellar Star."

"Yes, she has many nicknames, but I get the idea, Metalicana. Which doesn't answer my question. Why. Are. You. Here."

"That does not concern you or Celesta-"

"You trespassed onto my land and destroyed some of portion of it," A stern but silky voice interrupted the Iron Dragon. "Assaulting, MY friend," Celesta now landed in front of Metalicana with anger written all over her features. "And almost eating my children AND nearly killing them!"

"But cou-"

"AND you say it does not concern me!? Honey, if you did this then you bet your ass it concerns me!" Igneel held himself from laughing at the iron dragon who was being scolded and being blasted with Celesta's Celestial Dragon's Roar. He decided to join on fun and blasted Metalicana with his own roar, hitting the poor iron dragon at the same time with Celesta. "And you will never do this again, Metalicana!"

"Yes, cousin..."

Igneel lost it, his laugh echoed throughout the forest causing some birds to fly away in fear. The iron dragon glowered at the cackling fire dragon and sat up, ready to kill him. Celesta sweat-dropped, and smacked both Igneel and Metalicana's head with her wings.

"I get why you hit The Dragon Idiot"

"Hey!-"

"but why me?!"

"Because you both are getting on my last nerve as of late." She butted her forehead with Igneel's, "You! With your puppy-dog look always getting your way and sleeping in MY nest like you're my mate or something!" Igneel cowered underneath the raging female before him and heated up in embarrassment. Metalicana laughed but was immediately slapped with Celesta's tail. "And you, always acting rude towards my guest and destroying my territory!" Metalicana groaned, while Igneel was still cowering as Celesta kept ranting at them. All the while, up in the sky Mika, Natsu and Lucy watched with fear, amusement and shock.

Lucy, who was now seated behind Natsu with arms wrapped around his torso, shifted a little, finally spoke up. "Should we, um, say something?"

"Er, um, I don't think that's a good idea right now..."

Mika still air born with her friends, agreed silently and continued to watch the humorous yet frightening scene.

Natsu shivered as Celesta double slapped both dragons and roared in anger. "Remind me to not get on Celesta's bad side." his eyes travelled towards his father and the metal dragon, his eyes widened in fear. There laid in a heap of scales were both male dragons in a unconscious state from the powerful slap, with Celesta flying back to the cave and calling them to follow. Mika obeyed in fear and followed. Lucy hugged Natsu tightly with her face buried on his back, fearing her teacher/friend/mother. Natsu blushed deep red but also feared the Celestial Dragon and worried for his 'Father' who was still laying unconscious with that weird metal dragon called uh, um, Melicours? Malefore? Metali-something. Whatever it was he didn't trust that dragon, after what happened today. Speaking of today, he couldn't help but notice how he acted towards his blonde friend, his nature took on a more gentler side with her. And he couldn't describe how his body reacted towards her, how his face got warm when she hugs him or how his heart hurt when she's sad or even when he had the need to protect her so badly and how angry he got when she did get hurt from that Dragon. Man, was his body confusing.

His sense came to him, seeing that they were already inside the cave with Lucy already off Mika, tugging on his arm. He slowly slipped off the back of the tired Lyko and stood next to Lucy, they were greeted with a large nest-like bed with a camp fire in the center along with a stack of apples and a cooked deer carcass at the back waiting to be eaten. Lucy pitied the poor deer, but living with Lyko's for a week made you realize the aspects of life and how it worked. With Natsu and Mika, it was a different story they quickly raced to the food and gobbled everything in their sight, with Lucy barely managing to take her portion. Lucy nibbled on her food not really having the appetite for anything at the moment, so she kept her focus on Natsu who was eyeing the camp fire with hunger. She raised an eyebrow at the boys weirdness but merely shook it off as nothing more...that is until he slurped the fire up, leaving nothing but embers and ashes as he swallowed and burped letting out a content sigh, rubbing his belly.

"That hit the spot...now I got a fire in my belly..."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "You can eat fire?!" She quickly abandoned her morsel of food, leaving a grinning Mika happily munching on the leftovers as Lucy dashed towards the boy and cupped his cheeks eyeing him closley. Her nose touching his as the boy fidgeted under grasp with pink cheeks turning red with each passing second.

"Lushy, can yew wet meh gwoh?" (Lucy, can you let me go?)

Lucy blinked and quickly let go hiding her face with her bangs. Celesta strangely quiet watched the cute scene, resting on her head on her folded front paws. "Natsu," she called out with her soft voice as she had her eyes closed, still resting. She knew she had his attention when he said 'eh?'. Celesta hummed, "You extinguished the fire that was suppose to be still burning, not eaten."

Natsu stiffened, the earlier events of the raging dragon flashed through his mind. He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry, Celesta." She peeked at him with one eye and closed it, with a soft smile appearing. "No worries, Natsu. I'll just tell Igneel to relight it, once he gets back. But it's time for rest for you three."

Lucy needed to ask the dragon something before she went to bed. "Celesta, how come Natsu eats fire?"

Celesta smile widened, with a relaxed tone she simply spoke, "You'll learn tomorrow. Natsu don't say anything until then, okay?"

"Hai!" He saluted. Lucy just huffed and made her way to Celesta. The dragon opened an eye.

"Celesta?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a story? My momma and Yuuki always did before I went to bed." Mika ears perked at the name of her mother and she looked up. Natsu simply stood there being silent, awaiting the dragon's answer. She shifted to her side and lifting a wing, "Of course, Lu-chan, now come and lay down with me, you too Natsu and Mika."

Their faces brighten and quickly laid besides the dragons starry belly, enjoying the soft warmth it emitted. Natsu noticed that the warmth felt like Igneel's when he slept with him. **(Don't think wrong!)** Lucy snuggled into both dragon and Lyko. Once everyone was settled, well, almost everyone since the great Igneel was still absent. Celesta waited a few minutes before she started.

"Celesta?"

"I'll start, it's just that Igneel is on his way, I can smell him."

"Me too!"

"What! Ho-"

Just like that Igneel came in and slowly trudged himself near the nest and laid down. Curling himself on the opposite side making a wall around the children as both dragons circled their bodies into a circle. "Begin your story, Celesta." Was all he said before closing his eyes.

"very well."

Lucy grumbled as her question was avoided again, but shrugged it off. She'll ask tomorrow.

* * *

 ***Story time* (How ironic a story inside a story!)**

 _A long time ago, Dragons ruled these lands as far as the eye can see. We were everywhere and there were different varieties of our kind. Such as: Fire, Water, Poison, Iron, Sky and many more._

* * *

"Wow..."

"Awesome!"

Celesta smiled, "No more interruptions. It's disrespectful, okay?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _But, not all was peaceful. Dragons and Humans did not get along. Our kind saw them as a food source, but not all of us did. They feared us, and we knew it. But it was one particular day that both sides decided to make peace and live amongst each other in harmony. And so we did for a few years, but not all the Dragons and Humans agreed to the truce and it slowly began to take a downfall. A man who hated the Dragons with burning passion, began to rally citizens in his village to rebel against the Dragons. Claiming how foul and evil we were. And so did the Dragons. The heated rebellion caused a Civil War and both sides spilling blood, the humans losing more than half of their population. On the brink losing and extinction, Dragons who wanted peace gathered humans and taught them their magic. These few humans who wielded the power of a Dragon were the first known Dragon Slayers, seeing as they won the war by slaying the dragons. Very few of us remain, and most of our kind still hold grudges towards the human race, with the exception of few who are peaceful towards them. Once more each side did not bother the other, till this very day._

* * *

Celesta finished her story and looked at the tykes, who were sleeping soundly together on her stomach. She slowly rested her feathered wing, blanketing them with warmth as she began to drift off to sleep. Her eyes traveled to the head near hers. She smiled at the fire dragon sleeping peacefully or so she thought he was asleep. Igneel lifted his head and chuckled softly as he eyed the sleeping trio underneath her wing.

Celesta looked guiltily at her dear friend. "Sorry about the events earlier, Igneel..."

He grinned, "It's alright. Quite frankly, I was actually amused. Seeing Metalicana beaten into a pulp was worth the same discipline."

"You never cease to amuse me, Igneel. Although I must ask Metalicana why he came."

"Ask him tomorrow. For now, just rest, we have training early."

"Indeed."

With that both dragons slept contently through the night. Training awaiting them tomorrow morning.

* * *

 ** _And done! It wasn't my best, but I tried. Until next time, bye!_**


End file.
